WindClan Hunting Grounds
This is the WindClan hunting grounds, where WindClan warriors can hunt, train their apprentices and socialize. Hunting Iceberry pads in. Moonstream pads in, growling. Blazefur pads in. Iceberry crouches down and stalks a rabbit and chases it towards Blazefur "Go get it!" Blazefur lunges out from a bush and kills the rabbit. Moonstream chases a rabbit still growling. Iceberry purrs "Great catch." Moonstream kills the rabbit and pads back her eyes narrowed. Blazefur purrs at Moonstream. Rockey pads in with leaves stuck all over his pelt. Iceberry laughs at Moonstream and Blazefur. Blazefur growls. Iceberry: *blinks* no I'm not laughin at you or anythin'. *rolls eyes* Take a look at my stupid brother. Blazefur looks at Rockey. Moonstream looks at Rocky and laughs. Rockey rolls his eyes at Moonstream, then at Iceberry "Thanks a lot you two, I was just passin by and then you laugh at me, I've never felt more special." Iceberry shakes her head and swats Rockey's ear. Moonstream laughs "I'm sorry" "I am even though I didn't laugh," Blazefur said. Rockey smirks "Better not anger me, I'm in thunderclan, windclan, and a rogue." *sticks his tongue oh teasingly* Iceberry rolls her eyes and whispers to Moonstream "He's just a big flirt." Blazefur rolls his eyes. Moonstream smiles. Blazefur paws at the ground. Iceberry licks Blazefur's ear and purrs "Aww come on cheer up!" Rockey snorts "Who's the flirt now?" Moonstream growls softly at Iceberry. Blazefur chases a rabbit. Iceberry watches Blazefur. Rockey smirks. (edit conflicts will be killed by brackenಠ_ಠ) Blazefur kills it and brings it back. Moonstream purrs. Iceberry blinks "Great catch Blazefur." Moonstream licks Blazefur's ear. Blazefur purrs. Moonstream purrs. Blazefur sits down and keeps purring. Moonstream looks up. Iceberry sighs but smiles again "Well...at least you guys are happy." Moonstream smiles. Iceberry looks out towards Thunderclan territory and narrows her eyes "The prophecy..." *growls* Blazefur purrs. Moonstream tilts her head. Iceberry takes a deep breath "Hey uh, Blazefur, y'know, I'm pretty sure you like Moonstream and all and I think you two'd be great together, but I'd just like you to know that I like you too." *blinks* "I just wanted you to know." *takes a step back and then starts to pad away very slowly* Blazefur just stands there. *awkward silence* Moonstream "If you like Iceberry thats ok I will find someone." she said thinking of different toms. Blazefur doesnt say anything and pads back to camp. Petalfur pads in, looking for prey. She spots a mouse and starts to stalk it. Petalfur: *pounces, and kills it. Then sencts a rabbit. Spins around, and stalks it* Petalfur:*catches rabbit. Collects mouse too, and heads back to camp* Sunpaw chases a rabbit, His golden pelt shimmering as it is blown by the wind. He pounces and kills the rabbit, it's rich taste filling his mouth as he makes the killing bite. "Thank you StarClan for the life of this rabbit." Sunpaw mews as he carries the rabbit back to the camp for the elders. Category:WindClan